


In A Band

by gaypunkspaceunicorn



Category: Moxie - Jennifer Mathieu
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypunkspaceunicorn/pseuds/gaypunkspaceunicorn
Summary: Viv, Lucy, and Claudia are hanging out.





	In A Band

Viv, Claudia, and Lucy were sitting around Viv’s computer one late summer night Usually, they hung out with a few other girls, but that night it was just them. They had already raided the pantry, and played with Joan Jett, and now they were watching youtube videos.

“So, Lucy, what was the scene like where you used to live?” Viv asked. “Like were there any bands?”  
“Oh yeah!” She replied, scrolling through youtube. “I was even in a band with some girls from GRIT.”

‘That’s so cool!” Claudia exclaimed. Hanging out with Viv and Seth had meant she was more interested in punk music.   
“Yeah! What did you play?” Viv asked. Lucy laughed.

“I mean, none of us could really play, but I was the drummer.” She replied, smiling. “Here’s a video of us playing.” Lucy clicked a link and they all crowded together to watch the screen.

In the video, they could see Lucy furiously hitting a beat-up drum kit, as two girls with guitars strummed power chords. In the middle of all of that, a tall girl with bright blue hair screamed into a microphone.

It reminded Viv of her mom, being reprimanded for walking down the school hallway with bright blue hair. 

“That was super awesome.” Viv said when the video was over.  
“Thank you! I never thought we were that good, but people liked us.” Lucy replied.


End file.
